La vida es maravillosa
by Amelia F. Hook
Summary: Jamás pensé que llegaría este día... el día en el que precisamente yo tendría que salvarla precisamente a ella de los abismos de la desesperación.


Allí estaba ella, tirada en su enorme cama con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada puesta en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar bien la puerta de su habitación, así que cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí la habría visto sumida en la tragedia.

Me asomé con cautela, pero finalmente preferí no pasar. No notó mi presencia, lo cual era lo más normal, creo que ni siquiera habría reaccionado si un desfile de hombres pez hubiese pasado junto a ella.

Una parte de mí veía en aquella situación una magnífica oportunidad para que ella madurase de una maldita vez. Mientras antes se diese cuenta de cómo es realmente la vida, mejor, ya era hora de que comprendiera por sí misma que las cosas no son tan maravillosas como se había empeñado en hacernos creer a todos. Con el tiempo, iba a serle beneficioso. Iba a convertirla en la mujer dura y realista que tomaría finalmente las riendas de su propio reino y de su propio destino... y a pesar de todo, mi otra parte no podía dejar que Amelia siguiera así. Era tan extraño y chocante, después de tanto tiempo pasado con ella, verla de esa manera... como una especie de juguete roto... que me parecía que alguno de sus amigos teníamos inexorablemente que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis pasos me habían llevado inconscientemente a la sala donde Lina y Gaudy discutían una vez más por vaya usted a saber qué nueva estupidez.

- Lina, quisiera hablar un momento contigo.- murmuré. Ella y Gaudy callaron y me prestaron atención. ¡Milagro!

- Siento interrumpir.- añadí cortésmente, aunque en realidad no me importaba un pimiento.

- No interrumpes nada.- me cortó Lina quitándole importancia.

La aparté un momento y le hice una sugerencia.

- ¿No crees que deberíais tener una de esas charlas... de mujeres?

Por supuesto ella sabía exactamente a qué me estaba refiriendo. Los tres habíamos estado acompañando a Amelia durante los actos oficiales toda la mañana.

- Zel, por supuesto que tenemos que hacer algo por ella, pero no creo que éste sea el mejor momento. Cuando volvimos del funeral me dijo que quería estar sola el resto del día.- el rostro de Lina se había vuelto de repente tan sombrío como seguramente estaba el mío.- Ya sabes cómo soy, le insistí mucho y le dije que se dejara de tonterías, pero no hubo forma humana de animarla. Así que decidí hacerle caso y dejarla sola. Tal vez lo necesite.

- No sabía nada de eso...- fue lo único que se me ocurrió añadir.

- Yo también he estado pensando qué podíamos hacer para animar a Amelia.- Gaudy se unió a nuestra conversación.- ¡Y he tenido una idea!

"_Amelia mortalmente deprimida, Gaudy teniendo ideas... hoy ya sólo me queda por ver a Lina dejando su plato a la mitad_" pensé, pero como de costumbre, no dije nada.

- ¡¡Helados! No conozco a nadie que siga deprimido después de una buena ración de helado de su sabor favorito.- nos explicó Gaudy con una animosidad casi contagiosa. No pude evitar sonreír, aunque lo intenté.

- ¡Por una vez tienes razón! ¡Yo elegiré los sabores! Creo que su favorito era el de chocolate blanco pero podemos escoger unos cuantos más de paso...

Lina decía todo esto ilusionada por la perspectiva, pero yo me sentía cada vez más solo en mi misión. Ella pareció darse cuenta y antes de marcharse apresuradamente, puso enérgicamente la mano sobre mi hombro y añadió:

- Creo que ahora el más indicado para tener una charla con Amelia eres tú.

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido, pero no se me ocurrió nada inteligente que decir. Lina y Gaudy huían del depresivo aire que se respiraba en el palacio real de Sylon. Ella se volvió en el último momento para desearme suerte.

Y allí me quedé yo, en medio de una de las numerosas galerías del palacio, esperando que algo o alguien se me apareciese milagrosamente y me dijera qué tenía que hacer exactamente.

- Aaaahhh... ¡qué hermoso día, ¿no crees?- exclamó una vocecilla detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente, rogando a los cielos que no fuese verdad. Pero no funcionó. Ahí estaba él, una vez más. Flotando en el aire tranquilamente con su estúpida sonrisa de retrasado mental. Cómo disfrutaría partiéndole en dos esa cara...

- Zeros.

- ¿Cómo te va, Zel?

¿Acaso le importaba? Me hervía la sangre.

- ¿Has venido aquí porque forma parte de un nuevo plan, o sólo para regocijarte con todo esto? ¡Espera! Mejor no me digas nada...

- Como quieras, ¡ji, ji, ji, ji...! – me contestó. Al menos no tuve que escuchar su dichosa frasecita por enésima vez.- En fin, voy a darme una vuelta.

Y tal como había llegado, desapareció, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Lo cierto es que agradecí que me dejase tranquilo, aunque me pareció extraño que se fuera tan pronto. Comencé a sospechar, y se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Corrí hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación de Amelia, reprendiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez por no haberlo hecho antes. Finalmente traspasé el umbral (su puerta seguía entreabierta), sin embargo en un primer momento mis ojos no la encontraron. Ya no estaba tendida en la cama. Me dije que quizás su estado de ánimo había mejorado, pero sólo me hizo falta un vistazo a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

Amelia se encontraba de espaldas a mí, de cara a una de las esquinas de su lujosa estancia, temblando violentamente y sin emitir el más mínimo ruido.

Me resulta muy difícil describir todas las sensaciones que aquella visión causó en mí: por un lado, se me hizo un tremendo nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que no tengo por costumbre empatizar con los sentimientos de los demás; por otro lado noté cómo la ira me corroía por dentro: no podía dejar de achacarle toda la culpa a Zeros, ese mazoku mal nacido seguramente habría acudido con el único propósito de emborracharse de toda aquella tragedia que Amelia estaba viviendo en ese momento, y de paso destrozarla aún más; y por último... sentí miedo. Sí, no puede describirse mejor. Era auténtico miedo. Y ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y veo todo con mayor perspectiva, puedo entender mejor el porqué: aquella princesita ingenua y voluntariosa era en cierto modo el único puntito de luz que existía en mi habitual horizonte de pesimismo y desconfianza, era la primera persona en mi vida que conseguía resquebrajar mis esquemas y darme razones para, de vez en cuando, dudar de mis convicciones y creer por unos gloriosos instantes que las personas pueden ser bondadosas y altruistas, que la justicia ayuda a aquellos que lo merecen, que los días están repletos de pequeñas alegrías... en fin, creer que, a pesar de todo, la vida puede llegar a ser maravillosa.

Así que el simple pensamiento de que esa Amelia que yo había conocido y que me había hecho dudar de todo podía desaparecer para siempre, me atemorizaba profundamente.

Aunque, claro, en aquel momento yo era bastante más estúpido de lo que soy ahora, y nunca habría admitido todo eso ante mí mismo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, con la precaución de un niño que recoge al pajarito caído del nido. Seguía sin percatarse de mi presencia, de hecho parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido para ella.

-Amelia... –la llamé suavemente, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, que continuaba temblando. No sabía qué más hacer o decir, lo único que tenía claro era que quería detener aquello, que no podía permitir que mi amiga siguiese sufriendo de esa manera. –Estoy aquí, soy yo. Zelgadis.

Puede parecer absurdo que tuviese que recordarle quién era, pero realmente parecía estar en otro mundo... un mundo mucho más oscuro y cruel que el que ella conocía, un mundo en el que la vida no era algo hermoso, sino infernal.

Sin embargo, al escuchar mis palabras sus músculos se relajaron y el temblor de su cuerpo disminuyó bastante. Apoyó su cabeza, cansada, sobre mi pecho. Pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en la pared, como si no pudiesen ver otra cosa.

-Zeros ha venido a molestarte, ¿verdad?

Amelia se encogió aún más sobre sí misma y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Lo tomé como un sí.

- No debes hacerle ningún caso, olvida todo lo que te haya dicho. Ya sabes lo mucho que se deleita ese... engendro haciendo sufrir a los demás. –murmuré con odio. "_Zeros, esta me la pagarás_", pensaba para mis adentros. Pero, ¿cuántas veces me había repetido ya a mí mismo aquella frase?- Olvídalo todo –le repetí-, no son más que mentiras.

-Supongo que es una especie de venganza –Amelia decidió contestarme por fin, aunque su voz sonaba débil y lejana. –Se propuso demostrarme que yo estaba equivocada, y que él tenía razón. Y lo ha conseguido. Me ha ganado. Todos me han ganado. Y yo... he perdido –se detuvo un instante, y luego, con un hilo de voz, añadió: -Lo he perdido todo.

- No voy a permitir que sigas hablando así, no es propio de ti –respondí.- Entiendo que es un momento duro, que no es nada fácil perder a un ser querido, pero...

- No me digas cómo es perder a un ser querido –me espetó, volviéndose hacia mí con fuerzas renovadas. Por un lado me alivió ver que ya no parecía un lánguido fantasma a punto de desvanecerse de pena, por otro lado, su expresión y sus ojos transmitían tanta desesperanza, eran tan distintos a lo habitual en ella, que pude darme cuenta en seguida de que su dolor no había mermado, sino que simplemente había cambiado de forma. –Soy experta en ese tema. Todos los miembros de mi familia han ido dejándome, uno tras otro. Y ahora estoy sola. Completamente sola.

- ¡Pues entérate: no eres la primera ni serás la última persona que se quede sin familia! –contesté yo, airado. Por alguna razón, me desquiciaba su autocompasión. Tal vez porque era tan impropia de ella, que la escena me parecía casi surrealista. –Mírame a mí, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera llegué a saber quiénes fueron mis padres. ¿Hubieras preferido eso? ¿No haberlos tenido a tu lado todos estos años? ¿No haberlos conocido?

Amelia calló. Se encogió de nuevo sobre sí misma y sollozó suavemente. Yo proseguí.

- Y eso de que estás sola... es una estupidez. Para empezar, tú sabes que tienes una hermana en algún lugar del mundo, y sabes que, tarde o temprano, os volveréis a encontrar. De hecho, seguramente te buscará ella a ti, en cuanto conozca la noticia. Para seguir, si dices que te encuentras sola... entonces, Gaudy, Lina, Silpheel, Filia... y... y yo, ¿qué somos para ti? ¿Bufones de la corte?

Me arrepentí al momento de haber usado aquellas palabras tan duras. Pero no tenía remedio, ya estaban dichas.

Ella me miró fijamente, con sus ojos rebosantes de tristeza y una sombra de ofensa sobre ellos.

- Márchate, por favor. No necesito que estés aquí recriminándome nada.

Entendí que había optado por una mala estrategia, y que ella tenía toda la razón.

Su padre, el mayor apoyo con el que Amelia podía contar, y seguramente la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, acababa de morir apenas unas horas antes, debido a un accidente de lo más estúpido. Ella había tenido que soportar con entereza todos y cada uno de los actos oficiales que se habían desarrollado durante aquél día, saludando a tantas y tantas personas que ni conocía, cumpliendo el protocolo paso a paso, como si eso fuese mucho más importante que la razón que los había congregado a todos allí. Un abismo de dolor en medio de un mar de hipocresía... Y cuando por fin pudo retirarse (o más bien huir) a su habitación, apareció Zeros y se dedicó a atormentarla, a sacar a la luz todos esos pensamientos que Amelia se esforzaba por ocultar como si se tratase de la basura de debajo de la alfombra. La pobre princesa había quedado abrumada, rota en mil pedazos bajo el peso de tan inmensa pena.

Y yo... había llegado allí casi a exigirle que volviese a ser de inmediato la persona que había sido hasta hacía un par de días.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a salir de allí, como ella me había pedido. Me sentía un completo imbécil. "_Estas cosas pasan cuando uno se deja llevar por sus sentimientos"_, me decía a mí mismo. Yo no estaba hecho para ser amable, ni para animar a los demás, y cuando uno intenta ser algo que no es, generalmente fracasa. "_No es lo tuyo. No vuelvas a intentarlo. Nunca más, nunca más..."_

- ¡Zelgadis! Espera...

Mis pasos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta. Me di la vuelta y la encaré de nuevo, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó, y la voz se le rompió de nuevo en el llanto, y a mí me pareció que se me partía algo por dentro.- ¿Por qué un hombre como mi padre tiene que resbalarse en una escalera y dejarse la vida allí? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo... ¡es absurdo!

Como si yo fuese capaz de contestar a esa pregunta. A mí también me resultaba absurdo. Y no era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía la sensación de que alguien nos había puesto en este mundo simplemente para reírse de nosotros, para ver qué cara se nos quedaba cuando íbamos perdiendo una tras otra, todas las cosas que nos importan.

Pero esa no era la respuesta.

- Y, ¿por qué no le ocurrió hace veinte años?- dije finalmente. Ella me miró con extrañeza.- Yo te lo diré. Porque aún tenía que traerte al mundo, criarte, cuidarte, quererte, enseñarte todo lo que te ha enseñado y darte todo lo que hoy te hace ser quien eres.

Amelia sonrió por primera vez en el día. Fue una sonrisa muy débil y apenas duró un segundo, pero era la primera señal de que la antigua princesa justiciera seguía viva, y eso me reconfortó. Cerró los ojos y dos grandes lágrimas corrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas; sin embargo, me dio la impresión de que aquellas lágrimas sabían más a agradecimiento que a despedida.

- No hay un porqué, Amelia. No voy a decirte que todo sucede por alguna razón, porque no lo creo. Pero sí puedo decirte que nosotros... que tú puedes darle un sentido a todo cuanto ocurre. Sé que lo harás y sé que saldrás adelante. Porque si hay algo en lo que tengo fe en esta vida, es en ti y en esa fuerza que tienes.

Entonces la abracé. Aún no entiendo cómo ocurrió, realmente. No sé cómo esas palabras pudieron salir de mi boca, y menos aún cómo pude dejarme llevar por un impulso, pero lo cierto es que puse en aquel abrazo todo el cariño y la ternura que había acumulado durante tantos años dentro de mí.

Supongo que justamente en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto la quería, y de que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de devolverle su felicidad. Todas las razones que había tenido para mostrarme distante ante ella (o al menos, no tan cercano como a veces hubiera deseado) se me antojaban de repente totalmente estúpidas y carentes de sentido.

Así que decidí aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Decidí que le daría todo lo que ella quisiese de mí.

Después de unos escasos minutos que me supieron a eternidad, Amelia alzó la vista, separándose un poco. Yo le devolví la mirada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreí francamente.

- ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió. La huella del dolor permanecía impresa en sus facciones e inmersa en sus ojos de agua. Pero también asomaban la determinación, la esperanza y las ganas de volver a ser feliz.

- Zel... gracias –dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hay porqué darlas –le contesté torpemente, poco antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriese de par en par.

- ¿¡¡Quién quiere helado de chocolate blancooo? ¡Traemos litros y litros...!

Fin


End file.
